Un Nuevo Futuro para Olvidar el Pasado
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Sakura encuentra un nuevo amor el cual puede ser su perdicion
1. cap1 Seguimos siendo nosotros mismos

 Un nuevo futuro para olvidar el pasado

**Cáp.1 Seguimos siendo nosotros mismos **   

         A lo lejos dos hombres observaban las ruinas de una casa antigua  con ventanas de guillotina ya rotas, sin techo y con la fachada cayéndose a pedazos. A  través de una de las ventanas observaban un par de niños.

      -     esta debió ser una bella casa - afirmaba uno mientras miraba con detenimiento a la ventana

- si, lástima que se haya quemado-asentía el otro hombre esbozando una leve sonrisa

Después de mirarla por un par de minutos se dieron media vuelta y subieron a su auto, sin percatarse de los dos niños.

- Es hora de irnos-dijo uno de los niños

- No, deberíamos esperar- decía el otro preocupado

- Mamá, no desearía eso – al decir esto cruzaron la calle y desaparecieron.

*********************************************************************************** 

        Pi pi pi pi ,sonó el despertador

- hum... ¡no esperen – murmuro la chica – no se vallan ¿quienes son?- se levanto de un golpe de la cama y giro hacia el despertador -¡oh! ¡no puede ser, ya se me hizo tarde de nuevo!- grito

Ya han trascurrido 7 años desde que todo el problema de las cartas fue solucionado y aunque ella sigue practicando la magia ya no es como antes. Su padre ya no vive con ellos, su hermano compro una casa en Tokio donde ahora viven.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó a la cocina

- Baya que te levantaste monstruo – repuso un joven sentado a la mesa

- Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo - la chica protestaba como de costumbre

Término tan rápido su desayuno que parecía poseída.

- Ya me voy - salió por fin de su casa

Llego a la escuela donde su fiel amiga como todas las mañanas la esperaba, no iba con muchos ánimos, Tomoyo lo noto inmediatamente y pregunto a su amiga.

- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿pasa alg...-pero en ese momento, antes de que  esta terminara la pregunta interrumpió el profesor. 

- Buenos días, comenzaremos la clase – dijo rápidamente - Pero antes les presentare a un nuevo compañero que estará  con nosotros.... El viene de China - al oír esto Sakura bajo aun mas la cabeza recordando a su querido Shaoran.

En ese momento entró un joven muy apuesto, alto, de cabellos  grisáceos y ojos azul plateado.

- Su nombre es  Satory Egmont – menciono el profesor mientras lo anotaba en la pizarra – muy bien se sentará   frente a .... la señorita Daidoji  por favor. 

- Sakura no había  puesto atención a nada de lo anterior, hasta que Tomoyo le dirigió la palabra al alumno nuevo.

- Gusto en conocerte Egmont- dijo Tomoyo con mucho entusiasmo- Yo soy  Tomoyo y ella es mi amiga, Sakura..

- Sakura al oír su nombre solo pudo voltear a ver al joven.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas - dijo el joven mirando a Sakura con interés.

- Hola...- dijo Sakura sin mucho entusiasmo. El joven no pudo mas que sonrojarse y Tomoyo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

  *************************************************************************

Al terminar las clases Satory se dirigía a su casa.

- ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene ella? – decía mientras recordaba a la chica – esa sonrisa – repetía sonrojándose. 

En ese momento choco contra algo, cayendo al piso, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de aquella joven,.

- te encuentras bien-  repetía la muchacha mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza 

Es ....Sakura, decía para si mismo, sin percatarse de cuan sonrojado estaba. Después de un momento reacciono y ayudo a la joven a levantarse.

Él noto unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro de la joven y algo preocupado pregunto:

- ¿estas bien? ¿te lastimé?- dijo imaginándose que le había pasado algo. 

- no, no es por eso - dijo la joven sollozando - es que...- dijo llorando aún mas. 

- Sin darse cuenta caminaron hasta llegar al parque y se sentaron en una banca. Sakura todavía sollozaba mientras Satory le contaba de él

- tu naciste en china ¿verdad? - dijo Sakura -

- no, la verdad solo me crié ahí , yo nací en Alemania y desde muy pequeño me llevaron a China porque mi madre se casó con otro hombre después de que mi padre murió. 

- Oye Egmont  y porque viniste a Tokio- dijo ya calmada.

- Llámame  Satory - justo cuando el joven iba a dar respuesta a su duda.

- ¡Sakura!...- grito Tomoyo - oye ya te diste cuenta que... - Tomoyo iba a terminar la frase cuando vio quien era el acompañante de Sakura - ¿de que hablan?- murmuro

- De nada en realidad -contesto Sakura. Tomoyo estaba confundida después de oír la  respuesta de su amiga. Los tres se miraban en silencio y después de unos minutos Satory se despidió.

- Disculpen me tengo que retirar- dijo Satory- Nos vemos después Sakura – le susurro al oído. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como de costumbre. Las dos chicas  también se retiraron a su casa.

*************************************************************************

 Ya en su casa Sakura preparaba la cena.

- es muy extraño - pensaba en voz alta .

-¿qué? ¿quién es muy extraño? –decía kerberos detrás de la joven provocándole un enorme susto acompañado de un gran salto

¡ahhhhhhhh!- tomando el sartén dio vuelta y golpeo al guardián en repetidas ocasiones – ¡toma toma!-gritó cerrando los ojos.

-¡Sakurita! – gemía Kero que yacía en el piso 

-¿Kero? ¿eres tu? –repuso la chica levantando al pequeño muñeco – perdóname

- ¿de quien hablabas? - dijo el muñeco sobandose su cabeza

- es..... un chico nuevo, es amable pero muy extraño, siento como si lo conociera –

-¡¿un chico he?! - decía mientras daba pequeños codazos a Sakura 

- no es lo que tu te imaginas solo somos amigos –

- ¡si eso dicen todos!... ¡no me gusta!, ¡no es mi tipo!, solo quiere ayudarme con las cartas y después..... todos se olvidan del pobre Kero- murmuraba cuando se dirigía al refrigerador para comer algo. Sakura al oír ese comentario no pudo mas que recordar a Shaoran.

- Pero Kero estoy diciendo la verdad, solo somos amigos, de veras- le decía al pequeño muñeco - ¿qué no me crees?-

- No , no es  eso - dijo el guardián levantando una ceja

   En ese momento el hermano mayor de Sakura ingresó a la casa 

- Ya regrese monstruo

- Escóndete Kero, rápido- repetía Sakura

- Ya voy , ya voy - replico el muñeco de felpa

- ¿monstruo?

- ¡hermano! ¡ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!- decía la joven mientras daba un pisotón a 

Touya

- ayyyyy - se lamentaba su hermano -¿No llamo Yuky? –

- no -contestó algo triste -pero..seguro que llamará-

- Me preocupa, a estado algo enfermo, y  yo no he podido buscarlo por mi trabajo. En ese

      momento Kero recordó lo que Yue le había dicho

      _-"He sentido una presencia muy fuerte Kerberos -_

_      -Podemos combatirla sin que Sakura lo sepa, ha estado muy triste - replico Kero_

_      -No, no puedo combatir_

_      -¿Cómo?-_

_      -Desde que esa energía se presentó he ido perdiendo mi poder, y estoy muy débil._

_      -¡No podemos decírselo a Sakura!-_

_      -Es verdad, así que no le diremos nada hasta tener mas información _

Después se dispusieron a cenar y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones  en donde Sakura  no podía dormir pensando en la conversación con su hermano.

*************************************************************************

  Satory  había llegado ya a su casa y estaba sentado "leyendo" un libro, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en esa joven de cabellos castaño y de ojos verde esmeralda, este pensamiento no lo dejaba leer y mucho menos quedarse quieto. 

- Satory se ve algo inquieto- dijo uno de los hombres que le observaban- que le pasara?

- eso lo averiguaremos pronto- dijo otro de los hombres.

- ¿nos vamos a meter de nuevo en los pensamientos del chico?

- No, solo vamos a echar una miradita- rió uno de los hombres 

 En ese momento el joven se levanto mirando a los hombres y se retiro a su habitación aún pensando en aquella hermosa compañera. Pocas horas después se quedó dormido pensando todavía en ella.

Por la mañana Satory topó con los dos hombres que lo observaban la noche anterior 

      -     Si tanto la deseas ¿por qué no la haces tuya?- preguntó uno de los hombres

- ¿Qué? – Satory no podía estar mas rojo.

- ¡Vamos! , no seas tímido- dijo el otro hombre acercándose a el y ofreciéndole algo

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Satory con curiosidad, tomando un hermoso amuleto color azul en forma de un triangulo invertido con una cruz en su centro también invertida, rodeado por un circulo.

- Dáselo a la chica - el hombre miro al chico con una picara sonrisa 

 Después de esto Satory partió hacia la escuela recordando la conversación anterior

- _Si tanto la deseas ¿por qué no la haces tuya? –_

  _Continuara............_

**Notas: **bueno que les pareció el primer capítulo creo que nos quedó bien (este es nuestro primer fanfic) ;como ven incluimos un nuevo personaje aunque no va ser el ultimo, ya mas adelante lo verán. Nos costó mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo, la verdad es que no se como le hacen los otros para escribir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

¿comentarios, dudas o recomendaciones? Kazyiwakumura@aol.com, a sí quejas y reclamaciones a Yukymiaka@aol.com ****


	2. cap2 Confeciones

**Cáp. 2.Confesiones de amor**

_"Si tanto la deseas ¿por qué no la haces tuya?" _con estas palabrasSatory comenzó el día, solo podía pensar en ella y en lo que aquellos hombres le habían dicho con anterioridad.

- En esta ocasión si se lo voy a decir – grito el muchacho cuando se levantaba de su cama

- Pues ya era tiempo – resonó la voz de uno de los hombres que acababa de aparecer en la 

puerta – un mes........ creo que es suficiente........para un cobarde – rió el hombre 

- ¿que quieres decir?- pregunto el joven mientras se ponía la camisa 

- ya era tiempo.. fue mucho esperar- hablo de nuevo el hombre 

*******************************************

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kinomoto todos se disponían a desayunar cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién será?- preguntaba Touya - Casa  Kinomoto –levanto el auricular 

- Está  Sakura?- una dulce voz sonó desde el otro lado de la línea  

- Si, espera un momento.....¡Sakura!- grito el joven

- ¡Ya voy!-replicaba la joven _-_¿Bueno?-dijo levantando el auricular__

- Soy yo, Tomoyo-__

- ¡Hola! Tomoyo – respondió entusiasmada Sakura __

- Oye que vas hacer hoy-__

- Mi hermano y yo visitaremos a Yukito - dijo Sakura__

- ¿Acaso le sucede algo al joven Yukito? - pregunto Tomoyo con cierta preocupación __

- Se ha sentido un poco mal - dijo Sakura con  voz triste __

- Ah que lastima, iré de compras y me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras – dijo Tomoyo tristemente – es que llegaron unas nuevas telas y quisiera tu opinión...__

- Podría acompañarte mañana, ¿si es que tu quieres? – dijo Sakura  __

- Bueno así me servirá para diseñar otros trajes y después comprar las telas –al decir esto un ruido como de un golpe se escucho por el auricular __

- Si esta bien – dijo Sakura que se levantaba del piso y se sobaba el cuerpo- bueno nos veremos __

- Muy bien Sakura – al decir esto los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron

*******************************************

El joven miró por la ventana  y se dijo a sí mismo

- Esa energía es demasiado fuerte-

- ¿Como dices?- decía una joven detrás de él

- ¿No la has sentido?  - decía preocupado

- ¿Sentir qué?-

- Es una presencia demasiado fuerte  -repetía

- Pero...la podemos combatir ¿no?

- No Nakuru,  creo que ni yo podría con ella - decía encogiendo los hombros- y está en Tokio

- Entonces que vamos a hacer- decía Nakuru poniendo cara de angustia -¿Viajaremos a Japón?- repetía emocionada por el pensamiento de volver a ver a su querido Touya 

- Llamaré a Li y ya veremos-dijo tomando el auricular y marcando un número

En la residencia Li

- Residencia Li -

- Me comunica por favor con Li Shaoran-

- ¿Quién le llama?-

- Eriol Hiragizawa  

- Permítame por favor joven Hiragizawa - Wei se dirigió al estudio

- Joven Li tiene una llamada-

- ¿Quién es?-decía sin ánimos

- El joven Hiragizawa, señor-

- En un momento tomo la llamada-

 Shaoran se dirigió hacia la mesita del teléfono y tomó el auricular 

- ¿si?  ¿Hiragizawa?-

- Si, soy yo Li-

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Si, lamento que esta no sea una simple llamada para saludar-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

- Quería preguntarte si no has sentido una presencia-

- Si, pero aquí en China hay muchas presencias poderosas-

- Lo sé, pero esta es diferente y esta en Japón -

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Es demasiado fuerte, talvez yo no... - decía Eriol avergonzado- debemos contactar a Yue y a Kerberos.

- Si, pero no crees que lo mejor sería viajar, a ver que sucede allá-

- Está bien, ¿cuando puedes salir hacia Japón?-

- Mañana mismo-

- Esta bien, nos veremos allá - En ese momento los dos colgaron y se empezaron a preparar para el viaje

*******************************************

  Al otro día

"¿Que haré este fin de semana? no tengo nada que hacer"  pensaba la chica cuando se dirigía al centro comercial. Cuando escucho una voz conocida.

- toma Sakura esto es un regalo, porque me gustas – repetía el muchacho - ¡no, no, noooo! Como le voy a decir eso – pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y agitaba su cabello 

En ese momento una sombra se acerco lentamente hasta el joven y le tomo por el hombro 

- La mejor manera es con flores y algo muy romántico - el chico casi trepo a un poste que estaba cerca 

-  ¡¿qué?¿ Daidouji?!¿ Estabas escuchando?

- si la mejor solución es una cena romántica –asintió Tomoyo poniendo una mano en su mentón

- ¿Crees que funcionaria?- preguntó el joven acercándose a Tomoyo -¿Crees que le gustaría?

- Si, claro - afirmó jalando a Satory hacia un restaurante que se encontraba 

cerca – ya veras que todo sale muy bien. 

Para Tomoyo el hecho de Sakura tuviera un nuevo pretendiente era algo que celebrar, aunque no le agradaba mucho que este no fuera Shaoran, tenia que apoyar a su amiga.

*******************************************

Mas tarde en la misma cafetería 

- Solo tengo una duda ¿porque me ayudas?- dijo el joven un poco apenado

- A Sakura le hace falta alguien que la quiera y sobre todo que este a su lado –Tomoyo se refería a que su amiga estaba algo distante y solía pensar mucho en Shaoran y el ya casi no le escribía, haciendo que esta se entristeciera.

- A ya entiendo ¿es por el otro chico no? - Satory se sintió un poco incomodo

- Bueno mejor dejemos eso aparte y dediquémonos a lo que pasara mañana por la tarde - dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa – yo la citare y tu harás el resto – diciendo esto se levanto y se retiro del lugar       

*******************************************

Al día siguiente

Por otro lado en el aeropuerto de Tokio dos jóvenes pasan por sus equipajes y se dirigen a la puerta.

- ella me preocupa – dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio

- ya veras que todo esta bien Shaoran – dijo la joven con una enorme sonrisa 

- si... eso espero- dijo Shaoran preocupado – Hiragizawa vendrá pronto -   

- ya no pienses en eso, mejor vámonos- dijo Meiling acercándose a el  

*******************************************

- Hoy es el día, hoy es el día , hoy es el día - el joven corrió por toda la casa 

- ¿Día?.... ¿día de qué?  - dijo uno de los hombres recargándose en la escalera 

- Hoy se lo diré... y no puedo esperar -  salió de la casa y se dispuso a preparar el auto – y tu nos llevaras- rió ampliamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? que te lleve el que te corresponde – el hombre se quejo 

- no, me llevaras tu y se acabo – el chico no dijo mas en el resto de la mañana 

Lo que siguió fue un desfile por parte del chico, diferentes trajes salían de su armario y se amotinaban en su cama. Se ducho y se dispuso a salir. 

En ese mismo momento Sakura también se preparaba.

- crees que sea bueno salir con el –dijo mirándose al espejo

- ¡¡¡claro!!!además ustedes ya se conocen lo suficiente, que podría pasar - Tomoyo puso cara de complicidad 

- mmmmm......... no se, la verdad es que.... – Sakura no parecía muy convencida 

- ya es tiempo de conocer a alguien mas - dijo Tomoyo – ¿o acaso el no te gusta? los he visto-  

- pero...... – Sakura bajo un poco el rostro

- no.. no .. no hay tiempo, debes arreglarte, no quieres llegar tarde o si – dijo la otra chica pasándole una blusa 

*******************************************

Uno de los jóvenes abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a la otra. Los dos entraron y uno de ellos dijo.

- Hay que prepararnos ya va ser hora de la reunión con Hiragizawa-

- Pero todavía faltan unas cuantas horas-

- Debemos de ser muy puntuales, esto es serio-

- Hay Shaoran...nunca vas a cambiar - afirmaba Meiling y cada uno tomo el camino para su habitación y se empezaron a preparar para la reunión

*******************************************

Ding don 

- disculpe,  ¿se encuentra Sakura?-

- Espera un momento por favor - decía el hermano - él debe de ser, no está mal-decía para sí mismo-¡¡Sakuraaa!!-.La chica bajó rápidamente  y los dos partieron hacia el restaurante.

- T..Te ves muy bien - decía el chico muy nervioso-

- Gra.. gracias - Sakura también estaba un poco alterada

Llegaron al restaurante, Satory bajó anticipadamente del auto y ayudó a Sakura a bajar. Mientras en el asiento delantero un hombre esbozaba una sonrisa diciendo con orgullo:

- Ese es nuestro muchacho-

Satory acomodó la silla de la chica y pidió la carta

- ¿qué pediré?   - decía Sakura para si misma olvidándose de Satory por un momento  

- Desean ordenar-dijo el mesero

- Yo solo quiero un vaso con agua-

- Yo...yo quiero-

- Lo que desees –dijo Satory

- Quiero un helado - en ese momento Satory cayó al piso y se levantó inmediatamente recobrando su "compostura"

- En un momento, les serviremos su orden-

- Espere...- dijo Satory- que mi agua venga en vaso mediano con 2 ½  hielos y una cucharada de azúcar por favor. Sakura al oír la orden de Satory quedó petrificada por unos segundos

- Si, en un momento-

- Sa...kura.....-murmuró Satory lentamente- Yo...Tengo que decirte algo...

- Dime...- ella se veía menos nerviosa que el joven que la acompañaba  

- Es..que tu me gustas y...-Sakura se quedó atónita - Quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi...novia -y le puso en la mano un medallón hermoso.

Al decir esto el tiempo se congelo en el lugar, bueno era real que a Sakura le agradaba el chico pero no como para decir que si, pero como Tomoyo le había dicho con anterioridad talvez debía darle una oportunidad  y empezar a olvidar.

- yo ..... yo...- Sakura retomo aire y respondió - yo.. si.. esta bien -  

- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? -los ojos del chico se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron-

- S...Si - murmuró Sakura abrazando el medallón-

Terminaron con sus respectivas ordenes y se retiraron del lugar

- ¿nos vamos?-

- Si-

Llegaron al auto y subieron, por mas extraño que parezca no se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, donde el joven insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Bu... buenas noches Satory - decía rompiendo el silencio-

- Buenas noches Sakura, nos vemos mañana-el chico besó la mejilla de Sakura, sin percatarse de que el hermano de la joven los espiaba desde la ventana. Satory subió a la parte trasera del auto y éste arrancó inmediatamente.

 Sakura se quedó en la puerta por unos minutos pensando en el momento en el que Satory hablaba con ella, después de reflexionar un rato ingresó a su casa encontrándose con su hermano, Sakura paso de largo hacia su cuarto antes de que Touya pudiera decir algo.

*******************************************

Después de un rato la joven bajó tomó algo del refrigerador y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano

- buenas noches hermano – dijo la chica dando la vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación 

- si descansa – el contesto sin mucho entusiasmo

Ya una vez en su cuarto, se cambio sin dejar de mirar el medallón que le acababa de regalar Satory 

- es muy lindo – suspiro poniéndose el medallón– bueno a dormir – se recostó en su almohada  y se durmió inmediatamente. 

Un lugar, era un lugar extraño y conocido a la vez, era oscuro pero ella no sentía miedo, a lo lejos pudo ver algo.

- ¿Yue, Kerberos? ¿Pero que hacen aquí? – pregunto la chica acercándose 

- Sakura aléjate – murmuro la enorme fiera 

- No debes........ – pero en ese momento comenzaron a desaparecer, como si la oscuridad los estuviera consumiendo

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No, Yue... Kero...!!!!!!- Sakura corrió tratando de alcanzarlos – ¿por qué?, no me dejen –callo de rodillas al piso cubriéndose el rostro 

- no temas.........es su destino- murmuro una de las dos sombras que acababan de aparecer 

- no ... no pueden ... – la chica grito levantando el rostro 

- no te preocupes todo estará bien – el otro hombre estiro la mano y levanto el rostro de la chica 

- ¿Q...Quienes son? – ella se levanto 

- Confía... en nosotros... en ella – dijo señalando la oscuridad y luego le tomo la mano 

En ese momento el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a levitar sobre su cama  y todas las cartas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, todas se dieron la vuelta  quedando con el símbolo hacia ella, el medallón del triangulo se levanto haciendo que todas las cartas dieran miles de vueltas, en un segundo como haladas por una fuerza se detuvieron de un golpe.

                     _Continuará........._

**Notas:  **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gomen gomen!!!!!!!!! Sentimos habernos tardado mucho pero es que..............bueno para que damos excusas, ya esta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Esperamos que el segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Como ven ya ha pasado un mes desde que Sakura conoció a Satory. La verdad sentimos mucho tener que hacer que Eriol tenga  miedo pero.....de eso se trata. Ahhh no se les hace que Satory es muyyyyyy lindo, además de que es tannn caballeroso aaahhhh. Bueno también les damos las gracias por estar leyendo nuestro fic, y como ya saben esperamos todas sus opiniones o recomendaciones, recuerden que si nos corrigen podemos mejorar.


	3. cap3 Una llegada

Cáp. 3  Una llegada 

   Rin rin, el teléfono de la casa Kinomoto llevaba sonando algunos minutos.

- voy, voy – dijo una chica bajando las escaleras y al levantar el auricular sus ojos brillaron  y una gran sonrisa apareció en  su rostro - ¿Satory? Que gusto -

- si... yo.. bueno .. quería.... bueno si tu quieres – él aun se ponía nervioso al hablar con ella 

- ¿si? Dime ¿ necesitas algo? - pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada 

- me preguntaba si......- dicho esto tomo una gran bocanada de aire para seguir - ¿tienes algo que hacer el día de mañana? - dio una pausa y siguió – es que tengo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto y quisiera que me acompañaras 

- por supuesto, solo tengo que avisarle a mi hermano 

- bien estaré en tu casa a las nueve, nos veremos mañana – dicho esto Satory colgó, se quedo pensativo por un minuto y después murmuro - ¿ella? ¿Porque vendrá? Si lo estoy haciendo bien 

********************************************

Al día siguiente

De la puerta principal del aeropuerto, una silueta, una chica de figura esbelta se acerca. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Satory!!!!!– la joven corrió hasta los brazos del chico ante el asombro de Sakura 

- ¡Bienvenida!  - el joven le abraso intensamente casi dejándola sin aliento 

- tu debes de ser ........ – murmuro Sakura

- Sidd – dijo la joven tomando aire y abrasando a Sakura - hermana de Satory – sonrió

- Bueno ya se conocerán en otro momento por ahora debemos irnos.

Pero antes de salir Sakura se percato de la presencia de alguien mas, seria él, ¿para que habría regresado a Japón? No tenia que hacer nada aquí y si lo tuviera ya le habría avisado. Él la estaba mirando.

- ¿Eriol? - murmuro, sus ojos entristecieron y dio la vuelta ignorando al chico que la miraba desde lejos 

Pero esto no paso desapercibido para la recién llegada quien de inmediato fijo sus ojos en aquel chico, al hacerlo sintió una presencia conocida......... o tal vez solo era su imaginación..........era tan similar a la de...... – ¿ella? –al percatarse las pupilas de la chica se dilataron un poco y palideció

- ¿que pasa? ¿ te sientes mal? - Satory dirigió su mirada hacia la chica 

- no ... no pasa nada mejor vámonos ¿si?- dicho esto jalo del brazo a Sakura y la dirigió a la salida     

Mientras iban en el auto Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Sidd, ciertamente ella era hermosa, delgada, tenia el cabello rojo hasta los hombros aunque en esta ocasión lo traía atado en una coleta, su tez, tan blanca como la de Satory pero sus ojos...  sus ojos brillaban menos, cuan parecida era ella a Satory y a la vez tan diferente.

- Te quedaras mucho tiempo en Japón - dijo el joven al volante 

- Solo lo necesario – no dijo nada mas y dio la vuelta  - ¿oye Sakura?

Esto la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿qué?..... ¿mande?- dio un pequeño salto

- ¿lo amas?... digo ¿de verdad lo amas? – decía muy divertida mirando el rostro de la otra chica.

- ¿cómo? -  Respondió un poco sobresaltada  - pue...s si ...no ...digo ¿a quien?

- La discreción no es tu fuerte ¿verdad Sidd? – dijo el joven mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la joven que permanecía en silencio y totalmente sonrojada.

- Estoy preguntándole a ella –  respondió su copiloto muy enojada, por lo cual guardo silencio  

Solo esto se menciono, después reinó el silencio, hasta que se despidieron de Sakura al llegar hasta su casa. Sidd ansiaba resolver su duda lo antes posible y así poder hacer un plan

- adiós Sakura y fue un placer conocerte – dijo la pelirroja desde el auto

- si, gracias –   Sakura levanto su mano despidiéndose desde la puerta, viendo el auto alejarse  

- bueno... ahora que estamos solos ¿las cartas cambiaron?- Dijo la chica con una mirada divertida 

- ¿cambiar?...¿cuales cartas?.. no se de que me hablas...– Satory se sorprendió 

- si .. han cambiado – se escucho una voz desde la parte trasera del auto. 

A la mente del chico llego un pensamiento "las cartas" e inmediatamente susurro – Sakura... 

Al decir esto el auto se detuvo de golpe y el joven se bajo para tomar por el cuello al hombre y obligarlo a salir.

- ¡¡¡si le hicieron algo me las pagaran!!!! – mientras decía esto dio un tiro certero con su puño en el rostro del hombre haciéndolo retroceder – ¿quien dijo que podían hacerlo?- grito sobandoce la mano con la que acababa de golpear 

- ¿quien me mando? no es tu asunto – el hombre golpeo con una rodilla a Satory en el estomago. 

- fui yo – la chica parecía divertida con lo que veía - ¿quien va a manejar?- pregunto con una sonrisa 

- yo ... yo manejare- el hombre lanzo a Satory lejos del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Sidd, enseguida regreso y subió al auto.

Satory quedo de rodillas en el piso mirando como el auto se alejaba de el.

- llévame a esta dirección – dijo la joven extendiendo un papel – tengo asuntos que atender –

- si – este no dijo mas y tomo el papel 

********************************************

Entre tanto Eriol llegaba a su destino y se preparaba para salir a casa de Shaoran, pues su vuelo se había retrasado y tuvo que posponer la cita para días posteriores. Por otro lado seguía pensando si esa chica que había visto en el aeropuerto era Sakura, y si así era ¿por que se había comportado de esa manera?. En ese momento sintió una presencia y estaba seguro de conocerla. 

- Eriol te buscan en la puerta - grito Nakuru desde la parte de abajo – es una chica – esto ultimo lo grito con voz picara. A Nakuru se le hizo un poco raro que Eriol tuviese ese tipo de conocidos pero la dejo pasar porque esta aseguró conocer al joven   

- Si, bajo enseguida – respondió y bajo de inmediato. Al llegar a la sala encontró una chica, nunca la había visto y tampoco sabia para que lo estaría buscando, le pareció extraño pero avanzo hasta sentarse – ¿si?  ¿puedo ayudarte?-

- Si, en realidad si señor Hiragizawa - dijo la joven

- Dime Eriol, por favor - el chico estaba bastante intrigado - pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? 

- Es que...necesito su...tu ayuda - la chica se veía nerviosa y bajó un poco la cabeza - es urgente

- ¿Para que quieres mi ayuda?-

- yo se que tu me puedes ayudar - dijo la chica preocupada -....¿No has sentido nada?

- ¿Sentir qué?-.

- Esa energía, ese... ese...- la chica quedó en silencio - ......ese poder 

- No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Yo se todo sobre ti... todo – aseguró - Y se que puedes ayudarme, yo se que puedes sentirla

- Si, pero...yo no puedo ayudarte

- Por favor, yo se que es esa energía y puedo ayudarte a destruirla

 Eriol dudaba sobre la muchacha, ciertamente no estaba seguro de que ella lo conociera, porque él en su vida la había visto, pero sentía que en verdad lo necesitaba. ¿Que tal si requería de verdad su ayuda? y ¿si la energía era la misma que lo había traído a Japón? Algo en ella le decía que estaba sufriendo, además de su mirada llena de tristeza y furia a la vez, también su forma de hablar con tanta melancolía y rabia. Por otro lado Eriol como cualquier chico no había pasado desapercibido la belleza de la joven,. Si tenía intenciones de ayudarla debía poner atención a todo lo que ella dijera porque todo era una clave para llegar a la solución.

   La chica se levanto mientras Eriol pensaba y se dirigió hacia puerta diciendo

- Me tengo que retirar, creo que usted no es la misma persona que era antes - la chica se dirigió a la puerta principal - y supongo que no querrá ayudarme - Eriol se levantó 

- Claro que te ayudare - dijo mirándola como si quisiera reconocerla - pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre

- Sidd, por el momento soy solo Sidd - la chica salió de la casa - mucho gusto señor Hiragizawa, hasta luego.

- Si, hasta luego - dijo sin perderla de vista

********************************************

Mientras tanto Satory ya se había levantado (imagínense, si no se hubiera levantado, ya lo habrían atropellado) y se había dirigido hacía un parque cercano. No podía aceptar que ese tipo lo hubiera tratado así y tenía que averiguar que era lo que le habían hecho a Sakura

- me las pagaran – el muchacho permanecía sentado en una banca apretando fuertemente sus puños - maldición ¿como pudieron? Debo averiguar lo que hicieron – para él no era difícil imaginar lo que su hermana y esos "hombres" se proponían, pero si se le dificultaba un poco mas pensar en como lo habrían conseguido - ¿como, como? – pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de alguien que acababa de llegar 

- si yo también me pregunto lo mismo - Satory volteo inmediatamente solo para encontrarse con un joven recargado en el árbol que estaba al lado de la banca - y no me molestaría que me dieses una explicación – después se acerco al chico y se sentó en la banca

- ¡¡¡¡¿Touya?!!!! – 

********************************************

Sakura abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró lentamente. No dejaba de pensar en la escena ocurrida en el aeropuerto.

-     aaaah - Exclamo Sakura - hay algo muy raro en ella....Debe ser su cabello - No podía dejar pasar de largo aquel "abrazo", porque simplemente no le había parecido un abrazo de hermanos - ¿por qué me siento así?- Pensaba en voz alta -

- Celosa eh?- exclamaba Kero viendo cambiar de color a Sakura

- ¿Que dices kero? - decía moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro - no... yo... es que...ella es...

- ¿Qué... qué es....?- repetía el antiguo guardián

- Ella... es .....-se quedó en silencio, después dio un suspiro y continuo- es...su hermana

- !!!!!!!!!!¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- en ese mismo instante el peluche cayó de espalda y después se levantó rápidamente - !!¿estas celosa de su hermana?¡¡- Gritó

- no, no es eso, es que ella es.... bonita - decía mientras se tocaba las puntas de los dedos 

- ¡aja! con que si estas celosa – tras decir esto el peluche puso una cara muy picara 

- ¿qué? ya te dije que no -

- Eso dices pero....-

Después de estar discutiendo un rato sobre los celos de Sakura los dos subieron a la habitación. Kero se dedico a conectar el videojuego y jugar, mientras Sakura se cambiaba. Realmente no se había quitado aquel medallón desde el día que se lo dio Satory y no era que le encantara ese tipo de detalles, sino que con el se sentía mas segura. Por otro lado le parecía un poco inadecuado haberlo aceptado tan pronto(digamos que todavía pensaba en Shaoran y en la promesa que le hizo de regresar y estar con ella)   

    Un mundo oscuro, no hay nadie, el aire es pesado y húmedo, pareciera que acabase de llover, a lo lejos se podía ver una casa con un enorme patio, en el jugaban dos niños, que eran observados desde un balcón por una mujer. Los  niños no dejaban de jugar pero en el balcón se estaba llevando acabo una discusión. El hombre tomo a la mujer por el brazo llevándola dentro de la habitación      

_Continuara............. _

 Notas :!!!!!!!!!Gracias Gracias Gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por sus reviews nos han dado nuevos bríos para seguir escribiendo........A si para todos aquellos que tienen dudas sobre el famoso medallón..........pues sigan leyendo nuestro fic...cada cosa a su tiempo. De nuevo gracias por apoyarnos, intentaremos escribir y mandar rápido los fics. 


	4. cap4 A solas llora el corazón

Cáp. 4 A solas llora el corazón 

Shaoran estaba de pie frente al gran vitral que adornaba la casa Hiraguisawa, el otro joven permanecía sentado en su sillón favorito, ambos meditaban, aunque cada uno daba un giro diferente a sus pensamientos.

- Ha venido alguien – murmuro el joven de lentes – dice poder decirnos de donde proviene esa energía

- ¿Es alguien a quien conozcas? – pregunto dando la vuelta, Eriol negó con la cabeza – entonces no nos sirve de nada, no podemos confiar en cualquier persona 

- ¿Has podido hablar con Sakura? – inquirió el joven acomodándose los lentes 

- No, su hermano dijo que salió muy temprano – ante esto Eriol quedo pensativo – pero desde que llegue he intentado sin éxito 

- Me comunicare con ella esta misma tarde – contesto el joven levantándose del sillón 

No entendía porque, pero desde que estaba con Satory se sentía diferente, no podía dejar de pensar en el, además los sueños que tenia eran cada vez mas raros, se sentía incomoda con los que conocía, tanto, que los evadía en todo momento, hasta había peleado con Kero haciéndolo marcharse a casa de Tomoyo . Estaba recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en todo aquello, era domingo, había despertado muy temprano mas no se había levantado aun   

- ¡Sakura!, te llaman por teléfono-

La chica apenas entreabrió los ojos y gritó

- ¿Eh?, ya voy - poniendo los pies en el frió piso - ¿será Tomoyo? – froto sus ojos bajando las escaleras -¿Bueno? ¿quién habla?- dijo al tomar el auricular 

- ¡Soy yo Satory!- al oír quien era Sakura inmediatamente abrió bien los ojos 

- ¡Hola! Buenos días – contesto entusiasmada con una sonrisa en su rostro  

- Buenos días Sakura perdón si te desperté - dijo el joven

- No, no hay problema – se encamino hasta el sillón dejándose caer en el, aun con el teléfono en mano

- ¿Quieres ir de compras? No tengo nada que hacer y acaban de abrir una nueva heladería  

- Si claro, así podré pasar a comprar aquel suéter que vimos la ultima vez 

Por la tarde dos figuras se posaron frente a la puerta de una casa ya conocida por nosotros, tocaron levemente, tras la puerta apareció un joven de ojos castaños el cual anticipándose a sus invitados los invito a pasar.   

- Pasen – sugirió el mayor de los Kinomoto – Sakura aun no ha vuelto, pero pueden esperarla aquí 

- No será necesario – Shaoran estaba apunto de dar la vuelta cuando fue detenido por una mano

- Algo anda mal con mi hermana, no pueden ocultármelo, Yukito ha estado teniendo problemas y ese muñeco no ha vuelto desde hace dos días - Touya miro el peluche que sostenía Shaoran en las manos 

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa poniéndose cómodos en la sala La conversación apenas acababa de comenzar cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió. La silueta de una chica se dejo ver por el cristal de la puerta 

- Debe ser Sakura – murmuro Touya 

- Yo ire – el joven de cabellos azules se dirigió a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron y dio un paso hacia atrás -¿Kazy? ¿Que haces aquí?– pregunto el joven de los lentes asombrado. La chica no hizo caso a la pregunta y paso de largo hasta llegar ante los que estaban reunidos 

- Buenas tardes, es un honor conocerlos – la joven hizo una reverencia antes de continuar – señor Yue, señor Kerberos me da gusto verlos de nuevo, no han cambiado mucho 

         Las miradas de todos los presentes se fijaron en la recién llegada. Eriol le ofreció asiento.

- ¿A que has venido? – pregunto Shaoran poniéndose de pie – ¿como es que los conoces?- se acerco a la chica y la tomo por el brazo - ¿como sabes de esta energía? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Contéstame!!!!!!!! -  grito  

- ¡¡¡Déjala!!! ha venido a ayudarnos - el joven de los cabellos azules lo empujo haciéndolo que soltara a la chica – ella es la persona de quien te hable 

- Disculpe, no era mi intención incomodarlo joven Li, yo se que para usted mas que para otro esta situación es difícil – la joven se levanto antes de continuar – yo soy Kazy, vivo en China, he venido hasta el Japón......... por la misma razón que ustedes........esa energía es muy poderosa, pero no viene sola, hay otras....... es muy importante que averigüemos lo que sucede y que se propone – 

- Bien, pero........porque tienes tanto interés en esa energía – pregunto kero volando hasta ella 

- Venganza........... mi familia esta siendo destruida por esa energía, solo busco protegerla, mi padre esta muerto, mi madre y hermano sufren por su culpa, yo...........yo solo quiero que los deje en paz – los ojos de la chica reflejaban tristeza mientras hablaba, unas ligeras lagrimas surcaron su rostro – será mejor que me marche, si averiguo algo se los haré saber – los presentes la siguieron con la mirada hasta que esta saliese tras una reverencia.

La chica salió de la casa Kinomoto y al dar la vuelta por la esquina se encontró con dos hombres, uno de ellos la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cubriéndole la boca con la otra mano, la chica lucho por unos segundos, después de los cuales destenso sus extremidades percatándose de quienes eran los sujetos.

- Su hermano esta en la casa – el murmullo del hombre hizo que el gesto de la chica cambiara, el miedo que antes había sentido lo había remplazado el asombro, el hombre la soltó cuidadosamente mientras el otro vigilaba 

Y tal como lo había dicho el hombre, a casa de los Kinomoto acababa de llegar la pareja, Sakura y Satory. El bajo apresurado del auto para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, una vez hubo bajado del auto saco del portaequipaje algunas bolsas y se encamino a la residencia. Sakura abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los ahí presentes, las miradas de todos se posaron en ella, quien miro extrañada la escena.

- Sakura, tienes visitas – hablo el hermano poniéndose de pie. Ella los miro para después pasar de largo hasta las habitaciones 

- Satory quieres acompañarme a mi habitación...... tengo algo que hablar contigo – grito la maestra de cartas. El joven que permanecía parado en la puerta dio algunos pasos, después de saludar a todos con una reverencia siguió a la chica hasta su cuarto

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que miraban, ¿Sakura los había evitado? también habían notado algo raro en la chica, además la presencia de aquel joven era extraña.

- Entienden ahora lo que digo, algo extraño esta sucediendo – Touya se dejo caer en el sillón para después proseguir con la conversación 

- ¿Y quien es el? – interrogo Eriol acomodándose los lentes y mirando al joven que estaba a su lado, el cual no había despegado la mirada del lugar por el cual se hubiere ido la maestra de cartas 

- Satory, se llama Satory Egmont viene de China, y...........- sus ojos se posaron en el joven hechicero – es el novio de Sakura – dijo satisfecho por la reacción que había tenido el otro muchacho 

Satory miro el lugar, parecía ser la habitación de una niña, algunos peluches adornaban la cama y en el escritorio algunos lápices se esparcían, pero había algo que en especia le llamaba la atención, un pequeño oso, nada fuera de lo común, color café y ojos perdidos, nada que otro oso no poseyera, pero este en especial emanaba una extraña energía muy similar a la de...

- ¿no vas a pasar? – el rostro de Sakura apareció frente a sus ojos sacándolo de sus pensamientos 

- si, si claro, disculpa, es que.....- El chico froto sus manos con impaciencia

- no te preocupes, a mi hermano no le molesta – acerco sus manos y atrayéndolo hacia ella se dejo caer en la cama esperando que el se sentara a su lado – ahora podemos hablar, creo que algo te molesta

- ¿a mi?- el estaba sorprendido por lo bien que lo conocía ella – bien....... tu hermano me hablo de....de aquel chico – Sakura lo miro confundida – Shaoran..... el joven que se marcho....... ¿has hablado con el? – inquirió el joven al notar que la mirada de la chica se había desviado en dirección al peluche - ¿el te lo regalo no es cierto? – ella asintió sin apartar la vista – yo creo que eso no importa.......pero a tu hermano le preocupas – ella giro asombrada encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa, cálida y protectora – me ha dicho que tu comportamiento ha estado un poco extraño y yo me preguntaba si talvez se debía a esa persona y su regreso

- no .....- contesto inmediatamente – no, nada de eso, es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y .......... no le des importancia, mi hermano se preocupa mucho ya sabes como es jijiji – río nerviosamente, el la miro dudoso pero después volvió a sonreír

- bien si no es nada creo que mejor será que me marche – dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida, ella se puso de pie para seguirlo pero este la detuvo – si lo que quieres es no hablar con ellos... será mejor que no bajes en este momento – dijo divertido por la cara que ella había puesto – yo te dispensare – Sakura lo tomo de la mano y acercándose a él le beso la mejilla

- Yo opino que lo mas prudente será regresar en otro momento – sugirió Eriol al mirar su reloj

- Yo creo que será lo mejor – la mirada de los presentes se fijo en el recién llegado – Sakura ya se ha dormido y no creo que sea bueno despertarla – Shaoran lo miro, reflejando lo que sentía, furia – si me disculpan yo me retiro – el mayor de los kinomoto se puso de pie y lo acompaño hasta la salida    

El auto azul que esperaba afuera de la casa de los kinomoto se retiro dejando vacía la calle

- Nosotros también nos retiramos – los presentes se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose a la salida – mañana volveré para ver si puedo hablar con ella – dirigió su mirada a las escaleras  

_ "Los ases de una baraja son la primera carta, pero yo prefiero los __jokers, pueden tomar el lugar de cualquier otra" _Los faros se apagaron uno tras otro, una vez completamente oscura la calle una luz se reflejo del piso expulsando de su interior una carta, "un joker" el cual disperso varios rayos para dar paso a un hombrecillo con traje exótico, nada menos que la imagen de la carta. La personilla salto de un lado a otro de la calle hasta divisar lo que buscaba, la entrada de una casa y algunas personas que se despedían frente a ella, en su fiero semblante se dibujo una tenue sonrisa. En el techo de la casa vecina esto era observado por tres presencias.

- Bien nos reuniremos después – los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron 

Una vez salieron de la casa dos de los jóvenes se dirigieron a un auto estacionado frente la acera, pero algo interrumpió su camino. Los dos se miraron extrañados, algo habían sentido, Eriol estaba seguro de conocer esa presencia mas no recordaba en donde. 

- Sentiste eso – Shaoran dirigió su mirada a su acompañante el cual asintió 

De entre la maleza emergió un extraño ser, posándose frente a los dos chicos lanzo algunas cartas las cuales explotaron al contacto con el piso, ambos dieron una salto para evitar las llamaradas. El hombrecillo tras una postración hizo aparecer debajo de el un símbolo muy similar al de Clow, el cual brillo en azul metálico elevándose al cielo, levanto la mano apareciendo cuatro cartas, las cuales lanzo al aire para caer con la forma de aquellos que estaban enfrente, Shaoran, Eriol, Toya y Yukito.

Por entre las cortinas se filtro el reflejo de una centella, con las luces apagadas permanecía sentada en su cama esperando que el auto se encendiera, pero aunque ya había escuchado la puerta abrirse el auto aun no emitía ningún sonido.

- ¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! – se levanto de golpe al escuchar una fuerte explosión proveniente de la calle. Alo de la cortina, en la calle se encontraban ocho personas peleando, una escena bastante rara, Shaoran peleaba con Eriol, Touya con Eriol y lo mas increíble Yue peleaba contra ........¿Yukito? algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Tomo la baraja de cartas y salto por la ventana 

Sakura quedo parada  en medio del hombrecillo y sus compañeros, las falsas imágenes se volvieron para encarar a la maestra de cartas. El primero en atacar fue la falsa imagen de Touya; la joven con rápido movimiento salto hacia atrás al tiempo en que convertía la llave en báculo, desplegó un par de alas sobre su espalda con vuelo, emprendiendo la bajada inmediatamente después de transformar la carta espada, la copia recibió la estocada certera convirtiéndose en carta nuevamente y quebrándose en dos. La mirada de la reencarnación de Clow quedo fija en el mazo de cartas que estaba utilizando la card captor.

- Li...... – murmuro el joven mirando a su acompañante – mira las cartas que trae Sakura

- No es momento para eso – contestó enfadado – debemos planear como ayudarla a destruir eso.....lo que sea esa cosa 

- No..... mira las cartas – el joven siguió las indicaciones – no son cartas Clow, pero tampoco son las cartas Sakura que nosotros conocemos 

Sakura había acabado rápidamente con las otras tres copias, asombrada miro el mazo de naipes que sostenía entre sus manos, por un momento se preocupo al darse cuenta que sus cartas ya no eran las mismas, mas no mostró nada ante los demás. Así guardó cuidadosamente la nueva baraja y dio media vuelta. Al empezar a caminar algo detuvo su paso, una mano sobre su hombro evito que siguiera su camino. Rápidamente volteo, solo para percatarse de que la mano que la sostenía no era sino aquella del joven por el que había derramado inmensidad de lágrimas. Lo miro con indiferencia, indicando con leve gesto que la soltara.

- ¡¡Explícanos ahora mismo que les sucedió a las cartas!! – gritó imperativo el joven chino

- Eso no te importa – afirmó serenamente Sakura

- ¡¡¡Claro que nos importa!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡así que dínoslo!!!!!!!!- dijo presionando el brazo de la joven

- Suéltame , me lastimas – ordeno fríamente

- ¡¡¡Te exijo un explicación !!! – grito zarandeando a Sakura 

- ¡¡¡No tengo porque dártela, no te interesa!!! – Perdiendo la paciencia jaló bruscamente su brazo haciendo que Shaoran la soltase. Inmediatamente la antigua Card captor ingresó en casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a todos los presentes con numerosas dudas.

"Frente de una cálida y luminosa chimenea, un hombre sentado en un elegante sillón rojo, meditaba. Así era como solía pasar el día, solo. Una hermosa figura le observaba escondida desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, su pálida piel hacia contraste con la luz que emanaba el fuego, miraba entretenidamente al mago.

- _¿ Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí? - preguntó el mago dulcemente – no es bueno que te quedes ahí toda la tarde_

- _Pero....¿acaso mi presencia te perturba? – preguntó preocupada la joven de negros cabellos – yo....yo disfruto mucho estar contigo_

- _Pero tu tienes una familia – el mago acomodó sus lentes - ¿no crees que deberías estar con ellos? _

- _Ellos...no me necesitan – finalizó – y ...tu estas muy solo...tu requieres a alguien_

- _Yo aprecio mucho tu compañía pero creo que ya es tiempo de que estés con ellos  _

- _¡¡¡Clow, pero es que no entiendes.......yo te amo!!!! – pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas _

- _Tu sabes bien lo que yo siento por ti, sabes que te quiero, pero no como tu lo deseas, ya hemos hablado de esto – el mago se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer llorando. Indiscutiblemente ella era una joven bastante bella según el criterio de Clow. Su larga y negra cabellera daba a su piel un color níveo. Era una mujer encantadora, dotada de gracia e inteligencia, era exactamente lo que el necesitaba, justo como ella lo había dicho. Pero pertenecía a otro ser, simplemente era imposible de alcanzar._

_La mujer levanto la vista, el tierno semblante que poseía ante la presencia del mago desapareció dando pasa a un aspecto lleno de odio. Rápidamente tomo en sus manos un retrato del mago y lo lanzo con furia, esparciendo pequeños pedazos de cristal en el piso._

- _No........ no me dejes – dijo la joven cayendo de rodillas – no quiero estar sola........... ¿por que me dejas?.......yo solo quería estar contigo – de sus manos comenzó a brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre provocadas por las astillas de vidrio de lo que hubo sido aquel bello cuadro – yo te amo....no, no .....yo te odio..........¡¡te odio!! – grito poniéndose de pie – ¡¡¡te odio, te odio!!! –mientras sus gritos iban en aumento la habitación se cubría de humo, la ira de la mujer había provocado que las intensas llamas se esparcieran rápidamente._

_Las llamaradas invadían totalmente la casa, observada desde el patio trasero por dos pequeños, sus miradas indiferentes dirigidas hacia el bacón de la habitación principal, una silueta se dibujaba a través del vitral, encerrada en las llamas, su madre.   _

- _Eso era lo que esperaba – dijo la tierna voz_

- _No, mas bien era lo que necesitaba – contesto la otra_ "

            _Continuará.........._

**_Notas_**_: _Bueno, bueno ya estamos actualizando así que nos e desesperen. ¿qué les pareció el cambio de cartas?.......y que tal la cara de Shaoran cuando le dijeron que el guapísimo de Satory  (aunque hay que admitir que Shaoran no se queda atrás) era el novio de Sakura JaJaJaJa........en fin esperamos que les este gustando y gracias nuevamente a todos los que dejan reviews.


End file.
